monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Elder Dragon Observation Team
Elder Dragon Observation Team (Japanese 古龍観測所) is a several hundred year old corporation that specializes in finding Elder Dragons. This corporation is led by His Immenseness (Japanese 大長老 / Great Elder). Where Is Their Headquarters? This corporation's headquarters lies within Dundorma. What Does This Corporation Do? Despite the name of the corporation, the Elder Drgaon Observation Team do carry on the given to them by the Royal Paleontology Scriveners and study other monster classes like Fanged Beast. With their Hot Air Ballons, they can actively gather information and search for non-Elder Dragon species. This is why hunters can sometimes see them in the horizon in some regions. They also study Elder Dragons along with decrypt scrolls left behind by the Ancient Civilization. All info about Elder Dragons is kept in storage from how little is known about Elder Dragons, used to give general info about those Elder Dragons to hunters, while the scrolls are usually decrypted by their scholars or elite hunters. Predicting An Elder Dragon Attack Predicting when an Elder Dragon is attacking is both a hit and miss for the Elder Dragon Observation Team. Sometimes the weather or disaster, in question, is just normal in an area and sometimes it is being caused by an Elder Dragon. It is hard to say whether or not its real since Elder Dragons are rare. But even the reports can't be very reliable to the corporation at times, meaning they must be both suspicious and wary with each report they get of a possible Elder Dragon attack. To help better debunk some reports, the Elder Dragon Observation Team will secretly use the Hunter's Guild to see how real the Elder Dragon attack is ahead of time. Hot Air Balloons and skilled hunters are sent to investigate the report to prove whether it is real or not. If fake, than they wasted their time. If real, they will reveal this new information to the region and give a warning to surrounding areas in order to protect them so they can be prepared to evacuate if need be. To alert the headquarters of an Elder Dragon in the area, the Elder Dragon Observation Team have trained a species of bird to go to Dundorma so a clear message can be sent. Elder Dragon Forecasters The Elder Dragon Forecasters (Japanese 古龍占い師) are a Wyverian only group that helps predict where an Elder Dragon is likely going. These Wyverians have been doing this for several hundred years. They originally kept their own details and ran their own business for this profession before eventually coming together, for the greater good, so they can defend locations from Elder Dragons. The Elder Dragon Forecasters predictions come from their knowledge and experience of the location in question with the possible Elder Dragon, keen senses, and rotates Elder Dragons are known take to reach the area. This job really encourages vigilance. Today, their predictions have proven to be quite accurate. Branches Part Of The Corporation Other branches of the Elder Dragon Observation Team include the Wyceum, Elder Dragon Forecast Office (Japanese 古龍予報所), and Flying Wyvern Observatory (Japanese 飛竜観測所). Legend Of Laokirin The Elder Dragon Observation Team has a unique legend about a powerful Kirin called Laokirin (Japanese ラオキリン). This Kirin was said to be as strong as a Lao-Shan Lung. Images Mh 003.jpg|His Immenseness/The Great Elder Villager1.png|Elder Dragon Forecaster MH4U-The Professor Render 001.png|Elder Dragon Forecaster LargeElder.jpg MH4U-Great Elder Screenshot 003.jpg MH4-Kirin Render 001.png|Laokirin Sources *"Hunter's Encyclopedia 2" *Monster Hunter 2 *Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate *Monster Hunter Frontier Category:Lore Category:Corporations